


When Souls Collide

by GeekCharming270



Series: Soul Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amanda Grayson Lives, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Space Husbands, T'hy'la, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: This is basically my version of the new Star Trek with soulmate identifying bracelets. There will be some divergences but I will stick to the main outline of the story.





	1. I Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek fic so any and all comments are loved and accepted. I'm probably gonna be uploading every other week but maybe weekly depending on my brain. So with that, I hope y'all enjoy my version of Star Trek.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK. THIS IS PURELY FOR MY OWN FUN.

**Earth**

Everyone always belongs to someone, their perfect match, their soulmate. It seemed that way thanks to the Soulet; a thin silver bracelet that is given to everyone on their 16th birthday. The Soulet is the only way to truly find your soulmate. It has been this way since First Contact between humans and Vulcans, and spread from there.

 

Keeping this in mind James Tiberius Kirk looked down at the Vulcan script on his Soulet. After years of studying Jim had finally been able to translate the name. S’chn T’gai Spock. Somewhere out there was a Vulcan meant for him. Now all Jim needed to do was find him, and what better way to do that than enlist in Starfleet.

 

What Jim hoped for the most was that Spock would be looking for him as well. It wouldn’t be hard considering his family was famous, or rather his father was. George Kirk had been on a routine mission when their ship - the _Kelvin_ \- was suddenly attacked. The captain had been taken hostage leaving George in command. Just as he was about to escape with the rest of the crew - including his wife who was in labor with Jim - the autopilot failed. With one final act allowing the shuttles to escape George rammed the Kelvin into the attacking ship, sacrificing his own life in the process.

 

Not wanting the past to define him Jim shook the thoughts of the father he never knew from his mind as he stepped onto the transport that would take him to Starfleet Academy, and with a little luck his soulmate.

 

**Vulcan**

S’chn T’gai Spock stood stoically before the Vulcan Science Academy admission board, his face a perfectly blank slate.

 

“You have surpassed the expectations of your instructors. Your final record is flawless,” the head of the council stated. “With one exception, I see that you have applied to Starfleet as well.”

 

“It was logical to cultivate multiple options,” Spock replied cooly.

 

“Logical but unnecessary,” the minister replied. “You are hear by accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy. It is truly remarkable Spock, that you have achieved so much despite your disadvantage. All rise.”

 

“If you would clarify Minister, to what disadvantage are you referring?” Spock asked his face still a blank mask despite the slight upset slipping into his voice.

 

“Your human mother.”

 

At this Spock slightly pursed his lips as all the memories of xenophobic comments about him his mother raced through his head. And then the cool metal of his Soulet reminded him of another human that would occupy his life one day. James Tiberius Kirk. With that last thought, Spock had made up his mind.

 

“Council, Ministers, I must decline,” Spock declared.

 

“No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this academy.”

 

“Then as I am half human your record remains untarnished.”

 

“Spock,” his father called out from the far side of the Council. “You have made a commitment to honor the Vulcan way.”

 

“Why did you come before this Council today?” The Minister asked. “Was it to satisfy your emotional need to rebel?”

 

“The only emotion I wish to convey is gratitude,” he replied. “Thank you, Ministers, for your consideration. Live long and prosper.”

 

With that Spock strode out of the Vulcan Science Academy towards home, he needed to pack. Stopping his ministrations Spock fingered the thin silver band around his wrist.

 

 _Soon,_ he thought running his fingers lightly over the delicate flowing script. _Soon I will find you._

 

**Earth - Starfleet Academy**

 

_Three Years Later_

 

Jim walked slowly down the corridor leading to the Kobayasi Maru simulator. This would be his third time taking the test and everyone thought he was insane. No cadet had ever taken the test twice let alone a third time, but the test was designed for the cadets to lose, and Jim didn’t believe in no-win scenarios. But before he was scheduled to retake the test one of the instructors wanted to meet with him, causing the blonde to panic slightly, wondering if they had somehow figured out his plans for the simulation.

 

As Jim entered the room where the simulation was controlled he caught sight of his godfather/mentor, Captain Christopher Pike, speaking with a very attractive Vulcan dressed in a professor’s uniform. Hearing his entry Chris and the Vulcan turned to watch him walk towards them.

 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite troublemaker,” Chris smiled patting Jim on the shoulder. “So Jim, what are you doing here?”

 

“I’m taking the test again,” Jim answered with a smile of his own.

 

“Son you’ve already taken the test twice, why would you take it again?”

 

“That is exactly why I wished to meet with Cadet…” the Vulcan chimed in waiting for an introduction.

 

“Kirk,” Jim filled the space. “James Kirk.”

 

Jim saw the flash of recognition in the Vulcan’s chocolate eyes. Thinking it was probably just the realization of who his father was Jim spoke again, “And you are Professor…”

 

“Spock,” the Vulcan replied cooly Jim stood there stunned.

 

“Spock,” the blonde’s voice wavered sightly feeling the familiar name roll off his tongue.

 

“Is everything alright Jim? You just went really pale,” Pike asked with concern lacing his voice. “I know Commander Spock has a reputation for being tough and shrewd, but that’s what makes him the perfect candidate to be my First Officer and Chief Science Officer once the _Enterprise_ is finished.”

 

With a shaking hand Jim lifted up the sleeve on his right left arm revealing his Soulet. Pike looked at the script but couldn’t decipher the writing as partial understanding filled his voice, “Jim what does your Soulet have to do with this?”

 

“Because Captain,” Spock cut in. “It has my name on it. Just as mine has Cadet Kirk’s.”


	2. About The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got this up faster than expected. Hope y'all enjoy. Please feel free to like and comment to tell me how you think I'm doing!

“Well I’ll be damned!” Chris exclaimed smiling at the pair. “This just makes it easier for me to get you on the _Enterprise,_ Jim.”

 

Chris’ words finally broke Jim out of the trance he had fallen into, “Really Chris? I meet my soulmate right in front of you and the first thing you think of is how easy it will be to get me on your ship?”

 

“I concur with Cadet Kirk, Captain,” Spock responded. “I believe the proper response would be congratulations.”

 

At that Jim smiled stepping closer to his soulmate, not wanting any distant keeping them apart any longer. Jim also noticed the slight shift in Spock’s stance allowing him to lean closer to the blonde.

 

“Alright I can see where I’m not wanted, but I want you both at my place for dinner tonight. Understood?” The older man asked leaving it as more of command than a request.

 

“Yes, Sir,” the men replied in unison before saluting Pike as he left them alone for the first time.

 

Turning towards one another Jim smiled,”Commander Spock.”

 

“Cadet Kirk,” Spock replied smoothly. “It is an honor to finally meet you.”

 

Spock held out his index and middle finger towards Jim who recognized the gesture as an ozh’esta - a traditional Vulcan kiss - from all his research about Vulcans. Mimicking the gesture Jim felt a current of electricity dance through his body from there their fingers met causing him to gasp. Even though Spock felt the same thing he managed to hide his reaction remaining stoic.

 

Deciding to be daring Jim leaned forward in an attempt to press his lips to Spock’s in a human kiss only for the Vulcan to pull back slightly leaving Jim slightly hurt. As if sensing his partner’s dismay Spock broke the awkward silence, “Not here.”

 

Quickly turning the Vulcan motioned for the blonde to follow him. The pair quietly made their way through the out of the building that housed the simulations and towards the science building. Once there they slipped into one of the offices that Jim realized must belong to Spock.

 

Now that they were away from the cameras, and the possibility of someone walking in on them Jim watched as some of the stiffness that Spock maintained melted away. Silently Spock took Jim’s rough hands in his own smooth ones twining their fingers together.

 

“T’hy’la,” Spock breathed. “At last.”

 

Jim smiled before leaning in again and instead of pulling away again Spock leaned in pressing their lips together. It was a gentle press of lips until the blonde opened his mouth allowing for the Vulcan to take control. Jim gasped before wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck while the older man’s went to Jim’s hips with bruising force.

 

They stayed that way until Jim broke for air with a huge grin on his face, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

 

“I believe I do James,” Spock replied with a quirk of his lips. “I am older therefore I have been waiting for you longer.”

 

“Older or not it doesn’t matter anymore that we’re together,” Jim smirked. “Now what did you want to talk to me about before all of this happened?”

 

Keeping his hands firmly on the blonde’s hips Spock slipped back into his professor’s persona, “I wished to ascertain your desire to take the Kobayashi Maru Test for the third time when it is common knowledge that you are not meant to succeed.”

 

Jim sighed leaning his forehead against Spock’s broad shoulder, “I know that the purpose of the test is to experience fear in the face of certain death, accept it, and maintain control but, but…”

 

“But what James?” Spock asked lifting Jim’s chin so that they were looking directly at each other allowing Spock to see the younger’s frustration as he grit his teeth together.

 

“But I don’t believe in no-win scenarios. The truth is,” Jim decided to come clean not wanting to lie to his soulmate. “The truth is that I tricked one of my friends into installing a subroutine that would allow me to face different situations where I could potentially save the other ship, and our own, or even just save someone somehow.”

 

For several moments Jim watched as different emotions he wasn’t quite sure of flashed through Spock’s eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity a look of what Jim realized was understand settled on the Vulcan’s face.

 

“While I do not condone cheating I do understand your reasonings. And if I am to understand you correctly you did not program it so you would automatically win, but rather to give yourself different opportunities,” Spock announced letting a hand come up to caress Jim’s cheek.

 

Breathing in a sigh of relief Jim leaned in pressing his lips against Spock’s gently once again, “Thank you for understanding.”

 

“James I will, however, ask that you do not take the test again until I can analyze your subroutine and implement it in the program myself,” the Vulcan said earnestly. “That way the Academy cannot bring up charges against you for academic dishonesty.”

 

Jim nodded in understanding, “As long as you promise me one thing.”

 

“And what would that be my James,” the dark-haired man asked curiously.

 

“When it’s not for the sake of propriety just call me Jim.”

 

“Of course, Jim,” Spock said with a twitch of his lips.

 

“Now Mr.Spock,” Jim smirked. “I believe we have some catching up to do.”

 

At that Jim got a half smile out of the Vulcan, “Indeed we do T’hy’la.”


	3. Free Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank my insomnia for this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Since Jim’s simulation had been canceled both men were free until classes again on Monday. Wanting to waste no time in getting better aquatinted the pair made their way off campus to Spock’s nearby apartment.

 

The first thing Jim noticed upon entering the apartment was the sweltering heat. It was well above what Jim considered comfortable, but then he remembered that Vulcan was a desert planet and much hotter than Earth.

 

As if sensing his thoughts Spock broke the comfortable silence, “Computer, set temperature to 70 degrees.”

 

“You didn’t need to do that,” Jim smiled turning to his Vulcan. “I would have been just as fine as soon as I took my uniform jacket off.”

 

“But I did T’hy’la,” Spock said taking Jim’s hands in his own. “Your comfort is my main concern. The temperature is of no consequence to me.”

 

“But then you won’t be comfortable,” the blonde fussed.

 

“I can put another on another layer T’hy’la,” Spock assured him. “Please do not worry about me.”

 

“Somehow Mr.Spock I don’t think I’ll be able to do that for the rest of my life.”

 

“Indeed I dare say that I will have my hands full worrying about you as well.”

 

Spock leaned in pressing their lips together enjoying the softness of his soulmate’s lips and the way Jim’s body bowed towards his craving more of Spock’s touch. One hand made it’s way to the back of the blonde’s neck with the other wrapped itself around Jim’s waist pulling him closer.

 

All the while Jim couldn’t think of anything beyond the strong arms wrapped around him, or the lightly chapped lips against his own. Too soon for either of their liking they broke for air staring into each other’s eyes.

 

“At the rate we’re going we won’t make it to Chris’ for dinner tonight,” the human breathed.

 

“Indeed,” Spock exhaled shakily. “Perhaps we should find another way to occupy our time.”

 

Looking over Spock’s shoulder Jim looked deeper into the apartment spotting a 3D chess board on the bookshelf. Immediately he knew how they could pass the time without jumping each other’s bones.

 

“How about a game of chess?” He suggested. “We can talk while we play.”

 

Spock nodded, “That would be most agreeable. I will make us so tea while you set up the board.”

 

With one more chaste kiss the pair separated to perform their tasks. Jim strode across the room being careful taking down the board, all the while taking in the rest of the apartment around him. It was sparsely furnished with the exception of the overflowing bookshelf, and a small platform where Jim realized Spock must meditate.

 

The sudden image of Spock meditating while Jim curled up on the sofa with an old novel popped into Jim’s head making him smile from ear to ear.

 

“What has you so amused?” Spock asked from behind shaking Jim from his daydream.

 

“I was just imagining curling up on the sofa with a book while you were meditating, thinking about how domestic it is. It’s silly I know,” Jim answered.

 

“It is not silly,” Spock replied setting down their tea next to the chess board only to wrap his hands around Jim’s waist. “We will have that T’hy’la. One day soon, and not just here in San Francisco, but on the _Enterprise_ as we make our way across the galaxy.”

 

“And one day we’ll be the greatest command team Starfleet’s ever seen, with me as Captain and you as my First Officer and Chief Science Officer,” Jim announced.

 

“Not with me as Captain?” Spock asked amusement lacing his voice.

 

“Something tells me that you would much rather spend your time on experiments than running the entire ship,” he answered with a smirk.

 

“You are correct Jim,” the older man agreed. “My main focus for coming to Earth besides finding you was to become a Science Officer.”

 

At his words Jim stilled, “I was your main reason for coming to Earth?”

 

“Affirmative,” his warm breath fanning the back of Jim’s neck. “I turned down a position at the Vulcan Science Academy in favor of coming to Earth.”

 

Jim took in the weight of Spock’s declaration. The VSA was the most elite school in the galaxy. For Spock to turn down a position just to find Jim stunned the blonde. Surely Jim wasn’t that good of a reason he thought to himself.

 

“Why else did you decide to come to Earth?” The human asked turning to face the Vulcan. “Surely I’m not reason enough.”

 

A sad look filled Spock’s eyes as he realized what his T’hy’la must think of himself to cause that comment, “Jim you were what drove me here especially after the degrading remarks the Council made against my mother and I.”

 

“What remarks?” The blonde instantly angered.

 

“It is the past now my Jim,” Spock replied. “But they said it was remarkable how perfect my scored were despite having a human mother.”

 

“So just because you’re half human it means you’re not as good as them?” Jim fumed.

 

“I am the only one of my kind and as such have been ridiculed from a young age,” he explained. “And when the Council said humans were a disadvantage I thought of your name on my wrist and realized that I did not belong there anymore.”

 

“Oh Spock,” Jim sighed happily. “I’ve never had anyone do something like that for me before.”

 

The Vulcan blushed a deep green as Jim locked their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Hands began roaming new placed wanting to memorize each detail, exploring new parts of each other. Completely forgetting about everything else Spock began dragging Jim towards his bedroom intending to become fully acquainted with his soulmate before the night was through.

 

Just as the pair were about to cross the threshold of Spock’s room two distinctly loud sets of beeping began forcing them apart. They both reached into their pockets for their communicators, and what they saw made both their hearts stop.

 

_We have received a distress call_

_from Vulcan. Report to Hanger 1_

_immediately._


	4. The Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't expect to post chapters this fast. This chapter is heavy with movie dialogue because I believe its a crucial part of the story. I own nothing I just enjoy writing, so I hope you'll enjoy reading.

Once at the hangar Spock took off towards his destination with a smile kiss goodbye to Jim, who made his way to a computer to find that Pike had indeed managed to get him on the _Enterprise_ assisting with navigation on the bridge.

 

Somehow in the chaos of it all Jim managed to find a seat on the same shuttle as his best friend Doctor Leonard McCoy, who Jim had affectionately nicknamed Bones after their first encounter where the older man complained about his bones. The pair sat quietly with Jim worrying about Spock the entire time until Bones made him look out the window.

 

Jim was in awe of the beautiful starship. It was everything he had imagined and more from the sleek new design to the letters inscribed smoothly on the hull.

 

_U.S.S. Enterprise_

_NCC-1701_

 

In a matter of minutes the shuttle was docking with its inhabitants springing into action. Soon Jim was headed towards the bridge now dressed in his Command gold uniform, ready to help in any way possible.

 

The tension on the bridge was palpable as Jim found the secondary navigation situating himself there. Seconds later Chris made his way onto the bridge with Spock at his heels. While Chris made his way towards the Captain’s chair in the middle of the bridge, Spock moved off towards his own station.

 

“Mr.Spock,” Chris called out.

 

“Captain,” Spock answered cooly. “Engineering reports ready for launch.”

 

“Thank you,” the Captain responded. “Ladies and gentleman the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today. A christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on.”

 

The beeping of a ship-wide comm proceeded Pike’s voice once again, “All decks this is Captain Pike, prepare for immediate departure.”

 

There was a brief exchange between Pike and the helmsman as the ship detached smoothly from the space dock when the helmsman spoke, “The fleet’s cleared the space dock, Captain. All ships ready for warp.”

 

“Set course for Vulcan,” Pike said.

 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” the helm replied. “Course laid in.”

 

With the ease of experience, Pike spoke again, “Maximum warp. Punch it.”

 

Jim could see the other ships jumping to light speed as the helmsman pushed down the throttle that would rocket them into warp, but nothing happened.

 

“Lieutenant, where’s Helmsman McCanna?” Chris asked slightly annoyed.

 

“He has lungworm, Sir. He couldn’t report to his post. I’m Hikaru Sulu.”

 

“And you are a pilot right?”

 

“Uh… yes, Sir. I’m, uh, not sure what’s wrong here,” Sulu fumbled with the controls for a moment.

 

“Is the parking brake on?” Chris asked earning a laugh from Jim that earned him a look form both Spock and Chris.

 

Sulu rambled off another answer before Spock broke in, “Have you disengaged the external initial dampener?”

 

The look on Sulu’s face was of pure annoyance with himself as he typed in the command, “Ready for warp, Sir.”

 

“Let’s punch it.”

 

This time as Sulu pushed the lever the ship revved to life as they jumped into warp at maximum speed.

 

Pike began speaking to the other helmsman who was a young Russian with a thick accent named Chekov. It was his accent that gave Chekov problems before he could start the ship-wide mission broadcast, “May I have your attention please. At 2200 hours telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be, a lightning storm in space. Soon after Starfleet received a distress call from the Vulcan High Command. That their planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission is to access the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan in three minutes. Thank you for your time.”

 

“Wait!” Jim shouted from across the bridge. “You said a lightning storm in space?”

 

“Da…yes,” the Russian responded.

 

Bursting out of his seat Jim rushed over to Spock’s station pushing the stunned Vulcan out of the seat feeling, “Computer, locate crew member Uhura.”

 

Once she was located the blonde broke protocol even more by accessing the terminal so he could appear on Uhura’s screen, “Nyota get the bridge now!”

 

Everyone looked at Jim stunned for several moments until Nyota burst onto the bridge, “Kirk what the hell is going on?”

 

“Uhura,” Jim rushed over to her. “The transmission from the Klingon prison planet. Who is responsible for the attack? Was the ship Romulans?”

 

“Romulan, yes,” Nyota replied still confused.

 

“Kirk, what the hell is going on?” Pike asked getting up from his chair.

 

“We need to stop the ship,” Jim declared. “Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster, it’s being attacked by Romulans.”

 

“Romulans?” Pike repeated questioningly.

 

“Jim I think you have experienced too much for today,” Spock interjected. “Captain allow me to escort Cadet Kirk off the bridge.”

 

“Try it!” Jim yelled not caring that he was yelling at his soulmate. “This cadet is trying to save the bridge.”

 

“By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?” Spock yelled back.

 

“It’s not a rescue mission, it’s an attack.”

 

“Based on what facts?”

 

With annoyance filling his voice Jim turned to Spock as he spoke, “That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space, that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth. Before a Romulan ship attacked the _U.S.S. Kelvin._ ”

 

“You know that Sir,” Jim turned back to Chris. “I read your dissertation. That ship which had formidable an advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again. The _Kelvin_ attack took place on the edge of Klingon space, and at 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. 47 Klingon warbirds destroyed by Romulans, Sir, and it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship.”

 

“And you know this how?” Pike asked.

 

Jim looked over at Nyota remembering what she had said while he and Gaila were studying causing her to speak up, “Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk’s report is accurate.”

 

“We’re warping into a trap, Sir. The Romulans are waiting for us. I promise you that,” Jim stated.

 

“The Cadet’s logic is sound,” Spock spoke up. “And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion.”

 

“Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmissions in Romulan,” Pike commanded the communications officer.

 

“Sir, I’m not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan,” the man said.

 

“What about you? Do you speak Romulan, Cadet…” Pike asked forgetting her name.

 

“Uhura. All three dialects, Sir,” she replied.

 

“Uhura, relieve the lieutenant.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Hannity, hail the U.S.S. Truman.”

 

“All the other ships are out of warp, Sir, and have arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost all contact,” a woman on the other side of the bridge spoke.

 

“Sir I pick up no Romulan transmissions or transmissions of any kind in the area,” Uhura announced.

 

“It’s because they’re being attacked,” Jim declared.

 

“Shields up. Red alert,” Pike said aloud followed immediately by the blaring klaxon alarm.

 

Everyone readied for the jump from warp, not prepared for what they were about to see as Sulu spoke, “Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds.”

 

“Four, three, two…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter five done as well but I'll save that for a day or two just so I can make headway with chapter six. Please feel free to comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	5. Controlled Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been dealing with a lot the past couple of weeks and haven't really had time to sit down and write like I wanted. With that being said I'm sorry once again, so without anymore blabbering here is the next chapter.

It was controlled chaos as the ship made the jump from warp speed, and were confronted with a field of debris. Somehow thanks to Sulu’s maneuvering they weren’t completely destroyed as they came face to face with a Romulan ship.

 

The Romulan ship fired, their attack rocking the ship damaging parts of it. When Sulu yelled they couldn’t take another hit Jim locked eyes with Spock, wanting to relay the feelings that he had built up incase they were about to die.

 

Breaking the eye contact Spock announced that the other ship had lowered something into the Vulcan atmosphere, blocking their comms and transport ability.

 

Just as they were preparing for another attack Uhura broke in as the viewport shifted to the face of a Romulan, “Captain, we’re being hailed.”

 

“Hello,” the Romulan called out, his voice filling the bridge causing everyone to freeze.

 

“I’m Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking,” Chris asked fully in control.

 

“Hi Christopher. I’m Nero.”

 

“You’ve declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, I’ll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location,” Chris wasted no time.

 

“I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member,” Jim’s heart stopped beating in his chest. “Isn’t that right Spock.”

 

Coming to stand behind Pike, Spock responded, “Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted.”

 

“No we’re not. Not yet,” he spoke cryptically. “Spock there is something I want you to see. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the _Narada_ for negotiations. That is all.”

 

Even after arguments from Jim and Spock, Chris still asked for officers trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat. That included Jim, Sulu, and Olsen from engineering. Leaving Chekov with the conn the others followed Pike down to the shuttle bay.

 

As they walked Pike explained the plan for Jim, Sulu, and Olsen to space jump down to the machined disable it so that their systems would come back online.

 

“Mr.Spock I’m leaving you in command of the _Enterprise,_ ” Chris declared. “Once we have systems back up you’ll contact Starfleet and report what the hell’s going on here. And if all else fails fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian system. Kirk I’m promoting you to First Officer.”

 

“What?” “Captain?” Jim and Spock asked at the same time.

 

“Please. I apologize the complexities of human pranks escape me,” Spock said.

 

“It’s not a prank Spock. And I’m not the captain, you are,” Pike said.

 

Spock and Jim shared a concerned look as Jim brushed his fingers against the Vulcan’s before following Chris into the lift.

 

“Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?” Jim asked concerned.

 

“Well I guess you’ll have to come and get me.”

 

Before the lift closed Jim gave Spock one more loving glance as he heard Chris say, “Careful with the ship, Spock, she’s brand new.”

 

By some miracle of fate Jim and Sulu managed to disable the drill the Romulans had lowered into the Vulcan atmosphere, despite the setback of Olsen dying. They were just about to be beamed back to the _Enterprise_ when all hell broke loose.

 

Back on the _Enterprise_ Spock watched intently as the drill was disabled. But just as his T’hy’la was about to be beamed aboard Kirk reported that something had been launched into the hole that was drilled.

 

After scans had been run Chekov reported, “Captain, gravitational sensors are off ze scale. If my calculations are correct zey are creating a singularity, zat will consume ze planet.”

 

Spock sat stunned for a moment before speaking, “They are creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Chekov answered solemnly.

 

“How long does the planet have?”

 

“Minutes, Sir, minutes.”

 

Spock stood and whirled on Uhura, “Alert Vulcan Command Center to order a planet-wide evacuation. All channels, all frequencies.”

 

Just as the Vulcan was leaving the bridge, giving Chekov the conn, Nyota called out to him, but Spock refused to stop. He was headed down to the planet and no one was going to stop him.

 

The swirling light of the transporter beam was wrapping around Jim and Sulu when the platform started moving. After being knocked off Kirk was faced to grab Sulu while both of their parachutes failed.

 

“Kirk to _Enterprise_ we’re falling without a chute,” Jim yelled into his comm as they continued plummeting. “BEAM US UP!”

 

“I’m trying I can’t lock onto your signal you’re moving too fast,” transporter control replied.

 

Watching the events from the bridge Chekov yelled, “I can do zat! I can do zat! Take the conn!”

 

The boy sprinted through the corridors of the _Enterprise_ towards the transporter room, shoving the transporter tech out of the way as he got there, “Give me manual control I can lock on!”

 

“BEAM US UP!” Jim yelled again. “ _Enterprise_ where are you?”

 

“Hold on.”

 

Jim was frantically screaming, “NOW, NOW, NOW!!!”

 

Hold on, hold on,” he said again tapping the screen rapidly, “Compensating for gravitational pull and …”

 

“Gottcha,” Chekov announced as Jim and Sulu crashed onto the transporter platform.

 

Just as the two were standing up Spock strode into the room, “Clear the pad. I am beaming to the surface.”

 

“The surface of what?” Jim asked fearing the answer. “Are you going going down there? Are you nuts? Spock you can’t do that!”

 

“Energize!” Spock commanded looking at Jim one more time before he disappeared though the transporter.

 

“Spock!”


	6. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long to get up. I've been dealing with a lot of family and mental health issues. I promise I'm going to be better at posting.

Spock heard Jim call his name before he was deposited on the surface of Vulcan, at the base of the mountain containing the Katric Arc and his parents. With his destination in sight, he set off at an inhuman speed across the crumbling landscape.

Unbeknownst to Spock was that as soon as he had transported down Jim had managed to rid himself of his jumpsuit, and command Chekov beam him down to the same spot. Locking his eyes on his soulmate Jim desperately tried to keep up, but his human abilities were no match for that of even a half-vulcan.

Up ahead Spock was making his way through crumbling corridors of stone towards the Katric Arc’s inner sanctuary. In the center of the cavernous room, a handful of people were spaced out around an illuminated statue. Before he could utter a word Spock heard his mother’s surprised gasp, “Spock!”

“The planet only has seconds left. We must evacuate,” he announced glancing around the circle.

Without a moment's hesitation everyone sprung into action falling behind Spock as they made their way back towards the cave entrance, all while trying to avoid falling debris. At the mouth of the cave Spock spotted Jim yelling at them to hurry.

Once they were outside Spock flipped open his communicator, “Spock to _Enterprise._ Get us out now!”

“Locking volume, don’t move!” Chekov responded. “Stay right where you are!”

The glowing beam of the transporter began wrapping around them, but the ground was shaking harder than before causing the ledge they were on to crumble. Just as they were about to be transported up the ground beneath Spock’s mother gave way. Without a moment of hesitation, Jim sprang forward pulling her out of harm's way depositing her on the pad next to him as they appeared on the ship.

The room was filled with a stunned silence looking at the pair of humans who had nearly been lost. No one spoke or moved until Spock’s mother pulled Jim into a bone-crushing hug, “Thank you.”

Suddenly, the room exploded with energy as Bones burst through the door followed by a team of medics who swarmed around the group on the pad, as they attempted to ascertain if there were any major injuries. Just as they were being herded towards med bay Jim managed to hit the comm unit on the wall, “Kirk to bridge. Get us out of here.”

Once they were situated in med bay Bones began treating the cuts from Jim’s fight with the Romulans while one of the nurses saw to Spock’s mom on the bed next to him. All the while Spock hovered between them wanting to keep an eye on the two most important humans in his life.

“Spock you can stop hovering,” the woman chastised her gaze full of love. “I’m fine thanks to this young man.”

Jim smiled back at her, “Jim Kirk, ma’am. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Ah,” she smiled. “Now I understand why Spock is so concerned. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Jim. You can call me Amanda.”

The two humans smiled at each other as Bones and the nurse continued their ministrations. Once finished the trio made their way over to where Spock’s father was being looked over by one of the other doctors. In a very un-vulcan-like display of emotion the older Vulcan reached forward pulling his wife into an embrace.

After several moments they broke away, turning to look at Jim, “Thank you for saving my wife. I am forever in your debt.”

Blushing Jim replied, “It was the least I could do.”

“Adun,” Amanda interjected. “This is Jim Kirk. Jim this is my husband Sarek. Jim is Spock’s t’hy’la.”

“Kirk,” Sarek repeated. “Then you are the son of George Kirk. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine Ambassador.”

“Sarek is that all you have to say to our son’s t’hy’la?” Amanda asked turning back to Jim. “Welcome to the family Jim. I’m so happy. I can’t wait to tell Spock’s sister.”

“Mother,” Spock addressed the older human. “While I am sure Michael will be glad to hear from you, Jim and I must get back to the bridge.”

“Spock’s right. It was really nice getting to meet both of you,” Jim added before he followed his soulmate out of med bay.

There was a tense silence around the entire ship as they made their way into the turbo lift that would take them back to the bridge. Once the doors were closed Spock hit a button bringing the lift to a halt. Turning to face his t’hy’la Spock wrapped his arm around Jim crushing their bodies together. Jim responded in kind burying his face into Spock’s shoulder, taking a moment to escape the havoc of the past few hours.

“Thank you, Ashayam,” Spock whispered.

“You don’t have to thank me, Spock,” Jim pulled back looking into relieved brown eyes. “All that matters is that she is safe.”

Spock nodded his head before reigning in his emotions under a blank Vulcan mask. Turning the lift back on they separated, but not before Jim managed to brush his fingers against the Vulcan’s in an ozh’esta. Once the turbo lift opened onto the bridge Jim followed Spock as he made his way to the captain’s chair.

“Acting captain’s log star date 2258.42,” Spock started. “We have had no word from Captain Pike. I have therefore classified him as a hostage of the war criminal Nero. Nero, who has destroyed my home planet and most of its six billion inhabitants. While the essence of our culture has been saved in the elders who now reside upon this ship I estimate no more than 10,000 have survived. I am now a member of an endangered species.”

At the last statement Jim placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder squeezing gently to offer what little reassurance he could. Spock placed a hand on top of Jim’s squeezing back to before letting go to resume command.

“Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?” Spock directed the question to Uhura.

“Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain,” she replied.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“Earth may be his next stop but we have to assume every Federation planet’s a target,” Jim chimed in.

“Well if ze Federation is a target why didn’t zey destroy us?” Pavel asked.

“Why would they?” Sulu stated. “Why waste a weapon? We obviously weren’t a threat.”

“That is not it,” Spock began pacing in front of the viewport. “He said he wanted me to see something. The destruction of my home planet.”

“How the hell did they do that by the way?” Bones asked, having left med bay, now a part of the senior staff. “Where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?”

“The engineering compensation necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer,” the Vulcan replied. “Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time.”

“Damnit man I’m a doctor not a physicist,” Bones yelled. “Are you actually suggesting that they’re from the future?”

“If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth.”

“How poetic.”

“Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?” Jim asked.

“As captain he would know details about Starfleet’s defenses,” Sulu stated.

“What we need to do is is catch up with that ship, disable it, take it over, and get Pike back,” the blond declared resolutely.

Spock was quick to respond, “We are technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical.”

The Russian spoke up again to add to Spock’s statement, “Nero’s ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake it.”

“What about assigning engineering crews to boost our warp yield?” Jim suggested again.

Determined to talk sense into his t’hy’la Spock spoke up factually, “Remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks and-”

“Okay, alright, alright,” the blond tried to shut the Vulcan up. “There’s got to be some way.”

“We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of the next engagement.”

“There won’t be a next engagement. By the time we’ve gathered it’ll be too late. You say he’s from the future, knows what’s gonna happen, then the logical thing is to be unpredictable.

The two men were standing toe to toe in front of the viewport as Spock responded again, “You are assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. The contrary, Nero’s very presence has altered the flow of history beginning with the attack on the _U.S.S. Kelvin,_ culminating in the events of today. Thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party.”

“An alternate reality,” Uhura surmised.

“Precisely,” Spock stated looking sternly at Jim, walking back to the captain’s chair. “Whatever our lives might have been if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed. Mr.Sulu plot a course for the Laurentian System, warp factor three.”

“Spock don’t do that,” Jim reasoned putting more authority into his voice. “Running back to the fleet for a-a confab is a massive waste of time.”

“These are the orders issued by Captain Pike when he left the ship.”

“He also ordered us to go back and get him. Spock, you’re the captain now you have to-”

“I am aware of my responsibilities, Mr.Kirk,” his tone icy trying to finish the conversation.

“Every second we waste Nero is getting closer to his next target.”

“That is correct. That is why I am instructing you to accept the fact that I alone-”

“I WILL NOT ALLOW US TO GO BACKWARDS!”

“Jim he’s the captain,” McCoy yelled.

“Security,” Spock called. “Escort him out.”

Jim just stared at his soulmate appalled. Security took hold of his arms and at first Jim went willingly too stunned to do anything. But then his fight or flight instincts kicked in and he began to fight back. Somewhere in the background he heard his best-friend yelling, but he ignored it. There was a pinch on his neck, and the world went black. Jim’s body was slumped between the two security officers who looked confused and terrified at the same time. The rest of the bridge was stunned into silence upon seeing what Spock had done to his soulmate.

“I am sorry t’hy’la,” Spock whispered before giving direction to the red shirts. “Get him off this ship.”


	7. Another Spock?

There was a slight throbbing in Jim’s neck as he regained consciousness. Looking around he felt a mix of anger and sadness as he realized that he was no longer on board the _Enterprise_. Spock had sent him away.

“Computer: where am I?” He asked.

“Location, Delta Vega. Class M planet. Unsafe. There is a Starfleet outpost 14 kilometers to the northwest. Remain in your pod until retrieved by Starfleet authorities,” the monotonous computer voice responded.

Ignoring the computer’s warning Jim managed to open his escape pod, only to find himself in a deep hole surrounded by walls of ice and snow. Grabbing the emergency kit he began scaling the wall in front of him, the cold biting at his bare hands. As he finally managed to climb out of the hole Jim looked around seeing nothing but vast stretches of white in every direction. Seeing no other option Jim donned the jacket and boots from the emergency kit and started off towards the Starfleet outpost.

After what seemed like hours in the near white-out conditions Jim pulled out a small recorder and began speaking into it, “Stardate 2258.42. Acting Captain Spock has marooned me on Delta Vega, in what I believe to be a violation of Security Protocol 49.09 governing the treatment of prisoners aboard a star…”

Jim stopped his narration when he noticed a sound off in the distance slightly masked by the howling wind. Peering through the almost blinding snow he saw that there was an enormous shape thundering towards him. As it came into view Jim saw it was a large quadrupedal beast with fangs and white fur.

With primal fear coursing through his body Jim did his best to sprint away from the beast, but it was quickly gaining on him. Losing his footing was the worst possible thing that could happen, but on a planet covered in ice and snow, there was nothing Jim could do to prevent it. Just as the beast was about to catch him the ground beneath it opened up and an even larger, more terrifying monster with red, slimy skin appeared.

It had the furry monster clamped between its jaws. As he lay on the ground Jim was utterly terrified. Scrambling to his feet the blond was about to run when the beast turned back to him with a deafening roar. Running was the only thing he could do. No matter what he did the beast was closing in on him, even after falling down a mountain of snow.

It continued to follow him into a cave, crashing through pillars of ice. Stumbling once again Jim prepared to meet his end as the creature’s spindly tongue wrapped around his leg, trying to pull him into its mouth. He was almost done for when a tall figure rushed to his aid waving a flaming torch. Jim stared in amazement as the beast fled in terror.

As the figure carrying the torch turned to look at him Jim saw that it was an older Vulcan who had saved him. And as their eyes met there was something startlingly familiar about his chocolate gaze.

“James T. Kirk,” the Vulcan addressed him by name.

“Excuse me?” Jim asked, confused as to how this stranger knew his name.

“How did you find me?”

“How do you know my name?”

“I have been and always shall be your T’hy’la.”

Jim was stunned. Only Spock called him T’hy’la. Jim hardened his tone slightly as he addressed this strange Vulcan, “Look I don’t know you.”

“I am Spock,” came a definitive reply.

“Bullshit,” the blond declared despite seeing that the warm brown eyes staring at him were identical to those of his soulmate.

The Vulcan didn’t speak again until they had made it back to a small encampment that had been set up deeper inside the cave, “It is pleasing to see you again T’hy’la. Especially after the events of today.”

Jim still felt slightly uncomfortable because his soulmate was supposed to be the only one who called him that, “Sir, I appreciate what you did for me today, but my Spock is just a few years older than me. You just can’t be him.”

“Then this should prove it to you,” he replied pulling up his sleeve just enough to reveal a slightly tarnished soulet.

Taking a step forward Jim looked down at the thin band to read the name inscribed there:

_James Tiberius Kirk._

Jim looked up in wonderment at this older version of his soulmate. He wanted to deny it, but the warm brown eyes staring back at him and the soulet with his name on it left no room for doubt or argument. This was Spock.

“How?” He asked still reeling from this new development.

“All will be explained,” elder Spock replied. “But, Jim, I must know. Why are you here?”

Anger clouded over Jim’s features as he spoke, his voice filled with contempt, “You marooned me here for mutiny.”

“Mutiny,” the Vulcan mimicked in surprise. “You are not the captain?”

“No, no. You’re the captain. Pike was taken hostage.”

“By Nero.”

“What do you know about him?” The blond asked hoping to find some answers.

“He is a particularly troubled Romulan,” came a response as Spock stood, making his way over to where Jim was now standing. “Please, allow me.It will be easier.”

“Woah, woah. What are you doing?” Jim exclaimed, warry of the hand coming towards his face.

“Our minds, one and together,” was the only response before elder Spock’s voice filled his head along with visions of what seemed to be the past. “One hundred twenty-nine years from now, a star will explode and threaten to destroy the galaxy. That is where I am from, Jim, the future.

“A star went supernova, consuming everything in its path. I promised the Romulans that I would save their planet. We outfitted our fastest ship. Using red matter I would create a black hole which would absorb the exploding star. I was en route, when the unthinkable happened. The supernova destroyed Romulus. I had little time. I had to extract the red matter and shoot it into the supernova. As I began my return trip I was intercepted.

“He called himself Nero, last of the Romulan empire. In my attempt to escape, both of us were pulled into the black hole. Nero went through first. He was the first to arrive. Nero and his crew spent the next 25 years awaiting my arrival. But what was years for Nero was only seconds for me. I went through the black hole. Nero was waiting for me. He held me responsible for the loss of his world. He captured my vessel and spared my life, for one reason. So that I would know his pain. He beamed me here so that I could observe his vengeance. As he was helpless to save his planet, I was helpless to save mine. Billions of lives lost because of me, Jim. Because I had failed.”

Jim was panting heavily as tears ran down his face, when Spock pulled his hand away, “Forgive me. Emotional transference is an effect of the mind-meld.”

“Going back in time you changed all our lives,” Jim announced breathily as he was filled with a mix of anger and understanding. Anger at the fact that his destiny had been changed because of a misunderstanding, but understanding at the fact that this was not elder Spock’s fault.

“Jim we must go. There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here.”

“Wait,” Jim called out, wanting at least some good news in all of this chaos. “Where you come from, did I know my father?”

“Yes. You often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet. He proudly lived to see you become captain of the _Enterprise_.”

“Captain?”

“A ship we must return you to as soon as possible.”

With that final statement, Spock headed off towards the cave entrance leaving Jim to follow him.

 

On the _Enterprise_ Spock sat in the captain’s chair watching the stars fly by as they made their way to the to the Laurentian System to meet up with the rest of Starfleet. The Vulcan’s thoughts drifted between his t’hy’la and the battle to come. Part of him questioned if he had made the right choice sending Jim away, while the other part was happy that his mate was out of harm’s way.

His thoughts were interrupted by the presence of Dr.McCoy, “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Doctor,” he answered. “I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. I recognize that supporting me as you did must have been difficult.”

“Is that a thank-you?” The older man asked slightly irritated.

“I am simply acknowledging your difficulties.”

“Permission to speak freely, Sir.”

“I welcome it.”

“Do you?” He remarked, his irritation more evident now. “Okay, then. Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Are you making the logical choice sending Kirk away? Probably. But the right one? You know back home we got a saying, ‘If you’re gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby, you don’t leave your prized stallion in the stable.’”

“A curious metaphor, Doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential.”

“My god, man, you could at least act like it was a hard decision.”

This rattled Spock slightly, at the time it hadn’t occurred to him how easy it had been for him to send Jim away, “On the contrary, Doctor, this decision has more of an impact on me than you can comprehend.”

“Oh really? And what impact is that?”

Spock lifted up his left arm so that it was in the doctor’s line of sight as he pushed back the sleeve revealing his soulet.

Understanding filed McCoy’s face as he read the name there, “You’re soulmates. Then why on earth did you send him away?”

“Because despite our relationship I could not have him questioning my authority.”

“Spock,” McCoy sighed, feeling sympathy for the Vulcan. “If you didn’t already know, Jim is very passionate when he believes in something. As the person who lived with him for the past three years, I can attest to this. He was fighting you because he believed it was the right thing to do. And there’s something else you should know about Jim.”

“And that would be?” Spock queried, concerned about this new information.

“Jim’s been through a lot in his life, more than someone should ever have to go through, and because of this, he doesn’t trust easily. So, if we make it out of this I can’t guarantee what effect it’s going to have on your relationship.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I will take that under advisement,” he acknowledged, hoping his thoughtlessness had not cost him his T’hy’la.


	8. Emotionally Compromised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finally stopped feeling sick long enough to get this chapter finished. It took me two days to write so I hope you enjoy it.

The trek through the blustering snowstorm towards the Starfleet outpost was arduous. The wind whipped at the pair from every direction trying to push them off course. After what seemed like an eternity to Jim they finally made it to the rundown facility that was the Starfleet outpost.

Even the inside of the compound was dingy while the lights in the corridor flickered dimly. Just as Jim managed to close the door behind him there was an indistinct shouting from the far end of the corridor.

“Hello!” Jim shouted hoping to draw the attention of whoever had been yelling.

The sound of metal clanking came from the same direction as the shouting, followed by the appearance of a tall figure. But as it came closer the figure grew smaller and smaller until an alien that came up to the middle of Jim’s torso stood before them.

The alien, or Keenser, as he introduced himself led Jim and Spock Prime -what Jim was calling old Spock in his mind- to a large warehouse that was slightly better lit than the corridor. Further, into the room they came upon a group of tables cluttered with different mechanical parts, and in the middle of the clutter was a sleeping man with his feet propped up on a desk.

Keenser shoved one of the man’s legs earning him a disgruntled response with a Scottish accent, “What?”

“You realize how unacceptable this is?” The man asked looking at Jim and Spock Prime in annoyance.

“Fascinating,” Spock Prime announced.

“What?” Jim was even more confused now.

“Okay,” the Scottish man interrupted them. “I’m sure that you’re just doing your job, but could you not come a wee bit sooner. Six months I’ve been here, living off Starfleet protein nibs and the promise of a good meal! And I know exactly what’s going on here, okay? Punishment, isn’t it? Ongoing. For something that was clearly an accident.”

“You are Montgomery Scott,” Prime declared.

“You know him?” Jim asked

“Aye, that’s me. You’re in the right place. Unless there’s another hardworking, equally starved Starfleet officer around,” the man, Scott, replied.

“Me,” Keenser’s gruff voice answered.

“Get aff! Shut up! You don’t eat anything! You can eat like, a bean, and you’re done,” Scott was standing up now as if he was ready for something. “I’m talking about food. Real food. But you’re here now so thank you. Where is it?”

Instead of attempting to answer Spock Prime spoke again, “You are, in fact, the Mr.Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming.”

Jim realize that Spock Prime must have known Mr.Scott in his timeline. That’s why Prime had recognized him and known his name without any form of introduction. Just from this short conversation with Mr.Scott, there was something Jim liked about the man, he felt a sort of camaraderie with him.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Scott interrupted Jim’s train of thought. “How do you think I ended up here? I had a little debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a grapefruit was limited to about 100 miles. I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planed in the same system, which is easy, by the way, I could do it with a lifeform. So, I tested it on Admiral Archer’s prized beagle.”

If it weren’t for the fact that Jim was a certified genius everything Scott had just said would have gone right over his head, but instead of a well thought out response he came up with, “I know that dog, what happened to it?”

“I’ll tell you when it reappears. I don’t know. I do feel guilty about that,” was the man’s answer leaving Jim mildly concerned about the help this man was going to give them.

Jim was about to ask another question when Prime interrupted him, “What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct, that it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is traveling at warp speed?”

“I think that if that equation had been discovered, I’d have heard about it,” Scotty -Jim’s new nickname for the man- looked disbelieving at Spock Prime.

“The reason you haven’t heard of it, Mr.Scott,” he declared. “Is because you haven’t discovered it yet.”

Scotty looked at Spock Prime utterly flabbergasted with his mouth hanging open. Unintelligible stuttering poured out of his mouth before he was able to form a coherent sentence, “Are you from the future?”

“Yeah, he is. I’m not,” Jim answered.

Instead of a profound question Scotty asked what Jim least expected, “Well that’s brilliant. Do they still have sandwiches there?”

The blond just looked at the Scotsman in bafflement. The first thing that came into this man’s mind when he meets a Vulcan from the future is sandwiches. Spock Prime didn’t seem off put in at all. Instead, he seemed rather amused by it.

“Yes, old friend,” Prime answered. “There are sandwiches in the future, but we did not come to speak of the future. We need your help.”

“Aye,” the weight of the request seemed to settle on Scotty. “I’ll do what I can.”

“Is there a transporter we could use?”Prime queried. “Jim needs to get back to the _Enterprise._ ”

Scotty stood and led them deeper into the facility past various projects in different forms of completion, “Well, she’s a wee bit dodgy. Shield emitters are totally banjaxed, as well as a few other things.”

The four of them climbed into the rundown shuttle Scotty was talking about as he continued speaking, “So the _Enterprise_ has had her maiden voyage, has it? She is one well-endowed lady. I’d like to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if you’ll pardon the engineering parlance.”

Prime made his way over to the console that controlled the transporter and began typing in an equation while Scotty tried to make sense of what was happening.

“Except the thing is, even if I believe you, right, where you’re from, what I’ve done, which I don’t, by the way, you’re still talking about beaming aboard the _Enterprise_ while she’s traveling faster than light without a proper receiving pad.”

“Get off there!” Scotty yelled at Keenser, who was sitting on the transporter frame. “It’s not a climbing frame. The notion of transwarp beaming is like trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse. What’s that?”

Scotty was intrigued by the equation Prime had typed up on the console, “Your equation for achieving transwarp beaming.”

“Get out of it,” the disbelief was evident in the man’s voice. “Imagine that! It never would have occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was moving.”

While Scotty was immersed in studying ‘his’ equation Jim Spoke to Spock Prime.

“You’re coming with us right?” He asked wanting a voice of reason to speak to his soulmate. Especially considering that the pain and anger of being sent away was still fresh.

“No, Jim. That is not my destiny.”

“Your…He…My Spock is not gonna believe me,” Jim tried to argue. “Only you can explain what the hell’s happened.”

“Under no circumstance can he be made aware of my existence. You must promise me this.”

“You’re telling me I can’t tell you that I’m following your own orders,” Jim was getting a headache with how complicated this was becoming. “Why not? What happens?”

“Jim this is the one rule you cannot break. To stop Nero you alone must take command of your ship,” there was no doubt in Spock Prime’s voice as he made his point clear.

“How? Over your dead body?” The thought of Spock dead sent a chill through his entire body.

“Preferably not. However, there is Starfleet Regulation 619. Six-one-nine states that any commanding officer who’s emotionally compromised by the mission at hand must resign said command.”

Jim did not like where this was going, “So you’re saying that I have to emotionally compromise you guys.”

“Jim I just lost my planet, and sent you, the one person I can be myself with, away. I can tell you. I’m emotionally compromised. What you must do is get me to do is show it. And if there was one thing you were always good at it was getting me to show emotion,” there was a reminiscent tone to Spock Prime’s words as he explained what Jim needed to do.

With a sigh and a heavy heart for what he was about to do Jim followed Scotty’s lead and got onto the transporter pad. There was one last thing Jim wanted to tell the older version of his soulmate, “You know coming back in time, changing history, that’s cheating.”

The elder version of his soulmate smiled just lightly as he nodded his head, “A trick I learned from my soulmate.”

As the sound of the transporter filled the small shuttle Jim took one last look at Spock Prime who was holding up the ta’al, “Live long and prosper.”

The swirling light of the transporter deposited Jim in the engineering room of the _Enterprise,_ but when he looked around he didn’t see Scotty. He called out for the older man, but where verbal reply came there was a banging from the metal cylinder next to him. The banging continued as Jim yelled into the cylinder, “Mr.Scott can you hear me?”

There was a rush of water as Scotty appeared in the tube connected to the tank. Jim began following Scotty’s path through the tubes trying to reassure the man that he was going to be saved. That was when Jim saw that Scotty was headed towards the metal turbine that would instantly kill him. But right before the turbine was a hatch, so Jim raced to the nearby control panel and frantically tried to open it. Just as it looked like there was no hope the hatch released selfing a flood of water to the ground along with a soaking wet Scotty.

“You alright? You alright?” Jim practically yelled trying to ascertain Scotty’s wellbeing.

“My head’s buzzing and I’m soaked, but otherwise I’m fine, “Scotty yelled back.

On the bridge, Spock was speaking with Sarek when Chekov caught his attention, “Captain Spock! Detecting unauthorized access to Water Turbine Control Board.”

“Bring up the video,” Spock replied somewhat confused.

What he saw made his heart rate speed up exponentially. Somehow Jim was back on the ship, along with another man. Part of him was overjoyed at the sight of his t’hy’la, while the other part was angry at Jim for disobeying him.

“Security seal the Engineering Deck. We have intruders in Turbine Section 3. Set phasers to stun.”

After a near altercation with Security Jim and Scotty were marched onto the Bridge so that they were face to face with Spock.

What Jim was about to do was painful for him to think about, but he replaced that pain with his anger for what Spock and done to him. So he waited for the Vulcan to speak first, aware that every eye was trained on them.

“Who are you?” Spock asked Scotty ignoring Jim.

“I’m with him,” Scotty answered.

“He’s with me,” Jim stated.

Even though Jim hadn’t known him long he could see the annoyance on Spock’s face and in his voice, “We are traveling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?”

This time Jim let some of his signature smugness sink into his voice, “Well you’re the genius you figure it out.”

“As acting captain of this vessel I order you to answer the question.”

“Well, I’m not telling, Acting Captain,” Jim could tell he was getting to Spock by the slight shift in his posture. “What, did… That doesn’t frustrate you does it? My lack of cooperation? That doesn’t make you angry?”

“Are you a member of Starfleet?” He ignored once again Jim looking to Scotty.

The Scotsman stuttered, “I…Yes. Can I get a towel, please?”

“Under penalty of court-martial, I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp.”

Scotty was about to tell him, but Jim interrupted, “Don’t answer.”

“You will answer me,” the anger in Spock’s tone was evident to everyone now.

“I’d rather not take sides,” Scotty said extracting himself from the heated discussion.

“What is with you, Spock?” Jim asked, apologizing to Spock in his head for what he was about to do. “Hmm…Your planet was just destroyed, your mother almost killed, and you’re not even upset.”

There was primal anger in Spock’s eyes, “If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken.”

“But isn’t it true that fear is necessary for command? I mean did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?”

“Yes, of course, I did,” there was a waiver in his voice.

“So are you afraid or aren’t you?”

“I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion.”

“Then why don’t you stop me?”

“Step away from me, Jim,” the mention of his name almost made Jim want to stop what he was doing, but he couldn’t.

“What is it like not to feel anger? Or heartbreak? I bet it was easy for you to send your _soulmate_ away and not care what might happen to me.”

“Back away from me.”

“You feel nothing!” Jim yelled at his soulmate knowing how hurtful he was being to his other half. “It must not even compute for you. No one could love a computer like you!”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Spock’s facade fell and he lashed out at Jim. He threw a punch that landed squarely in Jim’s chest nearly knocking the air out of the blond. Jim trend to fight back, but Spock’s Vulcan strength had him beat. There was no way Jim could compete with an angry Vulcan, so he just tried to defend himself. One punch, in particular, sent Jim sprawling onto Sulu’s console, and before he could stand up Spock’s hand was around his throat.

Jim felt unconsciousness coming, but he needed Spock to know how he felt. He projected love and guilt hoping it was enough for Spock’s touch telepathy to pick up on.

Somewhere in the distance, Jim heard Sarek speak, and moments later Spock released his grip.

As Jim lay back on the console gasping for breath he heard Spock speaking in a strangled voice, “Doctor I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship’s log.”

Jim watched as his soulmate made his way off the bridge. His heart felt as if it had broken in two. Knowing that he had intentionally hurt his soulmate was the most painful thing he had ever done. But now wasn’t the time to feel guilty.

Straightening up Jim began making his way towards the captain’s chair as Scotty broke the tense silence, “I like this ship! You know it’s exciting.”

“Well congratulations, Jim. Now we’ve got no captain and no goddamn first officer to replace him,” Bones’ gruff voice mocked.

“Yeah we do,” Jim replied.

“What?” The doctor asked confused.

“Pike made him first officer,” Sulu explained.

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“Thanks for the support,” Jim shot back.

“I sure hope you know what you’re doing, _Captain,_ ” Uhura sneered.

“So do I,” Jim replied before hitting the comm link to the entire ship. “Attention crew of the _Enterprise_. This is James Kirk. Mr.Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I’m ordering a pursuit of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in 10 minutes. Either we’re going down or they are. Kirk out.”

This time Jim was ready to fight Nero, and he was determined to win.


	9. A Child of Two Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter, but this is shorter than usual. The next part is gonna have all the action, and I'm excited about it.

Spock felt lost as he wandered the corridors of the _Enterprise_. He was ashamed of what he had done to his t’hy’la of all people. Somehow Jim had pushed his carefully constructed emotional controls to a breaking point, so much so that he had nearly killed him. But beneath all that Spock could still feel the love Jim was projecting towards him.

The Vulcan didn’t even realize that he was on the observation deck, looking out into space until his father spoke, “Speak your mind, Spock.”

“That would be unwise,” he replied defeated.

“What is necessary is never unwise,” Sarek declared.

“I am as conflicted as I once was as a child,” he remembered back to his childhood when he was mocked and ridiculed for being half-human.

“You will always be a child of two worlds. I am grateful for this. And for you.”

“I feel shame for harming my t’hy’la,” the regret was radiating through his entire being.

“You asked me once why I was bonded before I married your mother,” the older Vulcan stated in an attempt to console his son. “I was bonded because I was ashamed to have a human as my soulmate. Even after I met your mother I refused to acknowledge our connection. It hurt her greatly. But despite how I acted towards her she still loved me, because that is what soulmates are. Unconditional love.”

Spock looked at his father in disbelief. The way his parents interacted with each other showed no sign of the pain or shame his father had spoken of. If they could overcome the struggles they had then perhaps there was hope for himself and Jim. Especially if the love he felt emanating from Jim was still there.

“Thank you, Father,” Spock said feeling the inklings of hope.

With one last nod of acknowledgment to his father, Spock left to, hopefully, fix both problems that they were facing.

The bridge was buzzing with activity as the senior staff -consisting of Jim, Bones, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov- attempted to find some way to beat Nero.

“Whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero’s ship undetected,” Jim said after someone had said there was a very small likelihood that any plan would work.

“We can’t just go in there guns blazing, Jim, not with their technology,” Bones, the voice of reason stated plain and simple.

Sulu was next to give his input, “I’m telling you, the math doesn’t support what you’re suggesting.”

“Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk!” The energetic Russian nearly yelled trying to get Jim’s attention.

“Yes, Mr.Chekov,” Jim acknowledged. “What is it?”

“Based on ze Narada’s course from Vulcan, I have projected zat Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay invisible to Nero or he’ll destroy us. If Mr.Scott can get us to warp factor 4, and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn’s moons, say Titan ze magnetic distortion from ze planet’s rings will make us invisible to Nero’s sensors. From zhere, as long as ze drill is not activated, we can beam aboard ze enemy ship.”

“Aye, that might work,” Scotty agreed as he continued toweling off from his journey through the pipes.

“Wait a minute, kid. How old are you?” Bones, ever the skeptic asked the Russian.

“Seventeen, sir,” Chekov answered happily.

“Oh, good, he’s seventeen,” he snarked, afraid of the teenager’s crazy idea.

“Doctor,” Spock’s voice drew all of their attention. “Mr.Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr.Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero’s ship, steal the black hole device, and if possible, bring back Captain Pike.”

Jim felt his heart speed up as Spock spoke. Part of him was relieved to see his soulmate, while the other part was upset at seeing him so put together after what happened. But regardless he didn’t want to put his soulmate in danger, “I won’t allow you to do that, Spock.”

But Spock had a logical response ready for Jim’s rejection, “Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship’s computer to locate the device. Also, my mother is human, which makes Earth the only home I have left.”

Not only did Spock’s argument make logical sense, but emotional as well. There was no way Jim’s own reason for wanting Spock to stay on the _Enterprise_ could be justifiable. Even if they were soulmates.

So, Jim decided there was only one way to keep Spock safe in this scenario, “Then I’m coming with you,”

There was a spark of concern in Spock’s eyes, but he knew there was no way Jim was going to back down, “I would cite Regulation, but I know you would simply ignore it.”

At that, Jim chuckled softly, “See. We are getting to know each other.”

Spock and Jim were silent as they waited in the transporter room. Neither one could bring themselves to break the silence even though they both wanted to say so much.

It was Sulu’s voice over the comms that broke the silence, “Transporter Room. We are in position above Titan.”

Scotty replied from his position behind the controls before Jim came over and called to Sulu, “Whatever happens, Mr.Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship even if we’re still on board. That’s an order.”

“Yes, sir,” came a reluctant reply.

“Otherwise we’ll contact the _Enterprise_ when we’re ready to be beamed back.”

“Good luck.”

Jim locked eyes with Spock one last time he tried to convey his feelings in case something went wrong.

“Okey-dokey, then,” Scotty interrupted. “If there’s any common sense in the design of the enemy ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the Cargo Bay. Shouldn’t be a soul in sight.”

“Energize.”


	10. Going Out With A Bang

They were not in the Cargo Bay. As soon as they materialized there was shouting all around them. Spock was first to pull out his phaser as shots started ringing out.

Jim’s adrenaline was through the roof. He managed to dodge disruptor blasts, ducking around various pillars and machinery. The entire time Jim was sure to check that Spock was still with him.

Phaser and disruptor fire poured out from all around, but the only shots that found their targets were Jim and Spock’s. The blond was amazed at the speed and accuracy of the Vulcan’s actions.

They managed to duck behind some sort of barrier to continue firing at the Romulans. But as many of their shots met their marks others didn’t.

One of the Romulans made his way to a comm unit to call for backup, “Captain, we have Starfleet officers aboard the ship. One of them is Vulcan.”

Jim went into overdrive. Every shot landed without fail. When there was only one Romulan left he switched the phaser to stun. The Romulan dropped like a rock.

“I’ll cover you,” Jim whispered to Spock so he could perform a mind meld.

The Vulcan complied. When he reached the fallen enemy Spock placed his hand over the meld points. It was a shallow meld, but he managed to ascertain the information he needed in order to complete their mission.

“Do you know where it is. The black hole device,” Jim asked crunching down next to Spock.

“And Captain Pike,” Spock declared.

Jim followed Spock through the maze of a ship. They passed three separate levels, luckily not running into any more enemies. Finally, they managed to reach a ship that Jim recognized from his meld with Spock Prime.

As they made their way onto the jellyfish-like ship Spock made an observation, “I foresee a complication. The design of their ship is far more advanced than I had anticipated.”

A monotonous computer voice spoke, “Voiceprint and facial recognition analysis enabled. Welcome back, Ambassador Spock.”

“Wow that’s weird,” Jim murmured, trying not to be obvious about what he knew.

“Computer what is your manufacturing origin?” Spock asked.

“Stardate 2387. Commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy.”

Spock felt a surge of annoyance as he met Jim near the pilot’s seat. From Jim’s syntax, he could tell the blond was hiding something from him, “It appears that you have been keeping important information from me.”

Jim deflected, “You’re gonna be able to fly this thing, right?”

“Something tells me I already have.”

“Good luck,” Jim placed his hand on Spock’s cheek. He pressed their lips together in a brief kiss, pushing all his affection through their contact.

Jim was walking away when Spock called out to him, “Jim the statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than 4.3%.”

“It’ll work,” Jim refused to believe that this was the last time that they would see each other.

“In the event that I do not return please know that I—”

“Spock,” Jim came back and pressed their lips together one last time. “It’ll work.”

Exiting the ship Jim watched as Spock flew the jellyfish deeper into the _Narada’s_ interior. Once he was sure his soulmate was away he started making his way towards the area of the ship Pike was being held captive in. But as he exited one of the tunnels Jim saw Nero staring directly at him.

“Nero, order your men to disable the drill or I will—” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as another Romulan slammed a rifle into his side.

Nero ran over to where Jim was lying, kicking his phaser away, “I know your face from Earth’s history.” He rained blow after blow down on the human, drawing out pained grunts and groans. “James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man. He went on to captain the U.S.S. Enterprise. But that was another life.” He wrapped his hands around Jim’s throat ready to strangle him to death. “A life I will deprive you of, just like I did your father.”

Just as Jim felt unconsciousness coming for the second time in one day a voice came over the comms, “Captain Nero. The Vulcan ship has been taken. The drill has been destroyed.”

“Spock!” Nero yelled as he released Jim, leaving him alone with the Romulan who had hit him with the rifle.

Spock had managed to break out of the _Narada_ using the jellyfish ship’s advanced weaponry. He was also able to take down the drill. He was in the process of flying away when Nero opened a channel, “Spock. I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

“I hereby confiscate this illegally obtained ship and order you to surrender your vessel. No terms. No deals,” was Spock’s only response.

All the Vulcan heard from the other end was, “That ship, take it out.”

A garage of torpedos was fired from the _Narada_ , but before they could hit Spock warped away.

Jim had a moment to breathe before the other Romulan was on him, but just as he was about to attack he jumped down to another platform. He wasn’t entirely successful as he clung to the edge of the walkway, trying to hold himself up. Within seconds the Romulan was on him again, lifting Jim up by the throat, “Your species is weaker than I expected.”

“You can’t even speak,” he said after Jim tried to talk despite the pressure on his throat.

Jim continued grunting as he reached down to try and grab a gun off of the Romulan’s waist.

“What?” He asked loosening his grip on Jim’s throat.

“I got your gun,” Jim managed to gasp out, firing the gun into his chest.

The blond nearly fell to his death again, but was able to pull himself back up. Taking a second to catch his breath Jim was amazed that he as still alive, but he could worry about that later, he needed to find Chris.

Spock dropped out of warp well away from Earth. Though it didn’t take long for Nero to catch up with him. Turning around he put himself on a collision course with the enemy ship.

“Incoming missiles,” the computer called out to Spock. “If the ship is hit, the red matter will be ignited.”

“Understood.”

Just as the missiles were about to make impact the _Enterprise_ dropped out of warp with a hail of photon fire aimed at the missiles and enemy ship.

Finally, Jim managed to find the location Spock had to him about where Chris was being held captive. He was strapped down to a metal table in the middle of a room where the floor was covered in water, making it hard for Jim to sneak up on the Romulan’s guarding his god-father. At his first step, the guards alerted and started firing their disruptors. Jim dodged left and right while firing his own gun in response. It wasn’t long until he managed to drop the two Romulans.

“What are you doing here?” A clearly injured Chris asked.

“Just following orders,” Jim replied as he went to work on the bindings.

They were nearly off when Chris grabbed the disruptor off his hip firing on the two enemies that had managed to sneak up on him while he was preoccupied.

With Pike in his grasp, Jim hit his comm, “ _Enterprise_ , now!”

Seconds later Jim, Spock, and Pike all appeared on the transporter pad of the _Enterprise_.

“Nice timing, Scotty!” Jim called out to the engineer.

The Scotsman started laughing in awe as they made their way off the pad, “I’ve never beamed three people from two targets onto one pad before!”

“Jim!” Bones yelled as he ran into the room with nurses right behind him.

“Bones,” the blond called back as he handed Pike off to the doctor.

“I’ve got him,” Bones replied.

Jim and Spock sprinted from the Transporter Room to the Bridge where Chekov called out, “Captain, ze enemy ship is losing power! Their shields are down, sir.”

Jim was in awe of the damage Spock had caused by ramming the jellyfish ship into the _Narada_ , igniting the red matter.

“Hail them now,” Jim said.

“Aye,” the Russian responded smugly.

Waiting for the connection to go through Jim saw the black hole forming in the middle of the enemy ship. It was a vortex that was equal parts beautiful and frightening to witness this close up.

Seconds later Nero’s distorted face appeared on the viewscreen, “This is Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. Your ship is compromised. You are too close to the singularity to survive without assistance, which we are willing to provide.”

Spock turned around so that his back was to the screen as he spoke quietly to Jim, “Jim, what are you doing?”

“Showing them compassion may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It’s logic, Spock. I thought you’d like that,” Jim answered.

“No, not really,” came his reply. “Not this time.”

Nero was the next to speak drawing their attention back to him, “I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you.”

Jim smirked as he made his way back to the captain’s chair, “You got it. Arm phasers. Fire everything we’ve got.”

“Yes, sir,” Sulu replied.

The _Enterprise_ released its entire payload on the _Narada_ as it was sucked further and further into the singularity. There was nothing that could be done to save them anymore as photon torpedos and phaser blasts rained down on Nero’s ship. And after several moments there was nothing left of the Romulans or their ship.

“Sulu, let’s go home,” Jim yelled over the alarms that had started blaring.

The helmsman made quick work of the controls at his console, but nothing appeared to be happening.

“Why aren’t we at warp?” Jim asked, concerned.

“We are, sir” Chekov answered. “The singularity is incredibly strong.”

“Kirk to Engineering. Get us out of here, Scotty!” Jim yelled into the comm link.

“You bet your ass, Captain!” Scotty yelled back going silent for a moment. “Captain, we’re caught in a gravity well! It’s got us!”

“Go to maximum warp! Push it!”

“I’m giving her all she’s got, Captain!”

They were getting closer and closer to the black hole. The hull of the ship began to crack under the pressure of trying to pull away and being pulled back even harder.

“All she’s got isn’t good enough!” Jim was frantic. “What else you got!”

“Okay,” Scotty started to reason. “If we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push us away. I cannae promise anything though!”

The view screen began to crack.

“Do it, do it, do it!”

Everyone on the Bridge was filled with fear as they waited for Scotty to eject the warp core. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

Then a giant shudder rocked the ship as they were engulfed in an enormous shock wave. It pushed them away from the black hole, rocketing them away. A collective sigh went through the entire ship.

Jim took several deep breaths before glancing around the Bridge to make sure everyone was okay. Finally, he locked eyes with Spock, Jim could swear he felt love and relief emanating from his soulmate.

“Let’s go home.”


	11. Epilogue: Making Things Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The finale.

When they eventually made it back to Earth, without the help of the warp core, everything seemed to happen at once. At the transporter station, they were swarmed by every type of press and Starfleet personnel, all of them wanting to know about what had happened and the heroes responsible for saving the world.

The Starfleet personnel managed to corral Jim and the rest of the senior staff away from the paparazzi and shuttle them back to Starfleet Headquarters. Once there they were sat down in a conference room with all ten top admirals for a debriefing. Over the next several hours they took turns relaying the events of the past 24 hours while being bombarded with questions about every single detail, no matter how small it may be.

After their debriefing was over the admirals put them all on a mandatory two weeks of leave. There was no way Jim was going to argue. After everything that happened, he desperately wanted to clean up and go to sleep, but he found Spock waiting patiently for him outside of Headquarters.

“I thought you would be heading to the Vulcan Embassy to find your parent,” Jim said approaching his soulmate.

“Mother and Father are safe and being taken care of,” Spock explained.

“That’s good. I’m glad they’re alright,” he smiled.

“I was hoping that you might accompany me back to my apartment,” the Vulcan queried.

Jim felt his heart start pounding in his chest. In the back of his mind, he was hoping that they could make amends, somehow, after everything that had happened, and maybe this was their chance to do just that.

Nodding Jim fell into step next to Spock as they headed for his apartment. The walk was filled with a tense silence. Neither of them was sure how to have any type of normal conversation after everything they had been through. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait very long in the silence.

Inside the apartment, Jim was unsure how to proceed. The only thing he could think to do was sit on the couch. Spock followed suit seconds later, taking a seat next to him, their legs gently pressed together.

Spock was the one to finally break the silence, “Jim, there is no excuse for any of my actions towards you. I cannot begin to say how sorry I am for what I have done. Sending you away, putting my hands on you as I did. It is disgraceful.”

“I’m sorry too,” Jim started, taking one of Spock’s hands and lacing their fingers together. “I didn’t mean any of the things I said. I only said them because I needed you to step down as captain. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I had to.”

Spock looked at him in understanding, “I know. You were right, we had to go after Nero. But, Jim, what I did to you was unforgivable.”

“Meld with me.”

So he did. Spock gently spread his fingers across Jim’s face, caressing it almost, “My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts.”

Their minds slid together perfectly. They couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other began. To Jim Spock’s mind felt like he was laying on a bed of soft grass with the warm afternoon sun shining down on him. It was like being cocooned in a warm blanket. To Spock, it was the warm sands of Vulcan beneath his feet. The gentle caress of waves against the shore of his mind. They were home.

In their shared mind space they both allowed the other to see and experience their thought and emotions from the past day. Jim felt Spock’s fear, his guilt, and most of all his love. And Spock felt Jim’s anger and fear, but he could still feel love and affection under all of that. But what shocked the Vulcan the most was seeing the elder version of himself in Jim’s memories from Delta Vega. Everything became crystal clear to both of them.

When the eventually pulled away there was nothing more to say. Spock stood, still holding Jim’s hand he led him into the bathroom. They both stripped and got into the shower taking turns washing each other clean. When they were done Spock led them into the bedroom.

Spock donned a sleeping robe and found a t-shirt and sweats for Jim. Together they laid down with Jim’s back curled into Spock’s chest, the Vulcan’s arms wrapped securely around the blond’s waist, his face buried in Jim’s hair. They were together, and that’s all that mattered as they fell asleep.

A month later Jim found himself walking onto the bridge of the _Enterprise_ listening to Sulu’s voice giving a report, “Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir.”

“Weapon systems and shields on standby,” Chekov announced.

“Dock control reports ready, Captain,” Uhura said.

“Bones!” Jim yelled slapping his best friend’s shoulder. “Buckle up.”

The older man just crossed his arms, shaking his head as Jim took his seat in the captain’s chair. He was elated. Command had given him command of the _Enterprise_ following Pike’s injury and promotion to admiral. It was a surprise to everybody, but it was truly amazing.

“Scotty,” Jim called as he hit the comm link. “How we doing?”

“Dilithium chamber’s at maximum, Captain,” the engineer reported.

“Mr.Sulu prepare to engage thrusters,” he spoke to the helmsman.

They all stopped what they were doing when the turbo lift opened revealing Spock in his science blues, “Permission to come aboard, Captain.”

Jim smiled at his Vulcan, “Permission granted.”

Spock made his way over to Jim -who was now standing- before speaking again, “As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire I can provide character references.”

“It would be my honor, Commander.”

Spock smirked just slightly as he made his way over to relieve the science officer at his station.

“Maneuvering thrusters, Mr.Sulu,” Jim said taking his seat again.

“Thrusters on standby.”

“Take us out.”

 

_Space, the final frontier._

_These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise._

_Her ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds,_

_to seek out new life-forms and civilizations,_

_to boldly go where no one has gone before_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to anyone who has been with this fic from the beginning or jumped in somewhere in between. I will be making this a series going through all three new Star Trek movies, so maybe stick around for that.
> 
> A little fact about my writing this story. I actually handwrote it in a journal before transferring it to my computer. And I will do that with the other two as well. 
> 
> Once again thank you for your love and support. See you around the galaxy!   
> Live long and prosper.


End file.
